Art In Death
by Amiya
Summary: Successful photographer Kagome H. thought she had escaped the painful memories of her past. After receving a photo of her lost mother: naked, beautiful, and dead, she returned to the island where everything began and meet the man of her dreams.
1. Memories

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired by a book I once read.  
  
Chapter One: Memories ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please, please, let me in. I want to come home. Don't shut me out; I want to come back home. Please...  
  
Kagome fought her way out of the dream, and her face was wet with sweat and tears. With her trembling hands, she reached for the bedside lamp, and after a few minutes of fumbling, she finally managed to turn the light on.  
  
Kagome hugged her knees closer to herself and tried to rock herself to be calm.  
  
* It's only a dream, a nightmare...* Thought Kagome as she looked around. She was in her room, in her apartment and miles away from the island where Shikon stood.  
  
She didn't know why her dreams brought her back to the island of Four Souls and the home she'd escaped from at the age of sixteen. She was now nearing the age that her mother had left the island. Disappeared, abandoning her father and four children without a second glace.  
  
* Why did she leave us, did she ever thought about coming home? And dreamed that the door was locked to her? * Wondered Kagome.  
  
She didn't want to think about her mother, the woman who broke her heart twenty years before.  
  
* I don't need her. I'd lived without her, without Shikon and my family...* Kagome reminded herself.  
  
She got up from her bed and walked toward the darkroom. Inside, she studied the photos that she had taken a week before and smiled to herself. These photos are to be published into an art book; it was too good a deal to pass up. Just think Wonders of Nature by Kagome Higruashi; it would be a huge step in her career as a photographer.  
  
* Should I send a copy home? * Wondered Kagome.  
  
Would it end up gracing one of the coffee tables where an overnight guest could flip through it and wonder if Kagome Hirguashi was related to the Hirguashis who ran the Shikon Inn? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later, as Kagome went to get the morning mail, she spotted a small, white envelope lying on the floor – it was identical to the one that she received a month before, with only her name written across it. For a moment, she stood still and simply stared at it. Her hands began to shake as she ordered herself to close the door and lock it, but instead, she bent down and pick it up.  
  
As Kagome went back into her apartment, she tapped continuously at the envelope, and finally, she opened it.  
  
Inside was a photo, a very well done photograph. Just as the other three had been. A woman's eyes, heavy lidded, with long lashes and delicately arched brows. Kagome knew their color would be brown, dark brown, because the eyes were her own and in them was pure horror.  
  
Terror swept through her, as she rushed back into her darkroom. Swiftly, she opened a drawer and found the envelope that she has buried there. In there, were three black and white photos.  
  
Kagome's heart thundered as she lined the photos up. In the first, the eyes were closed, as if she'd been photographed while sleeping. The others followed the process, lashes barely lifted, showing only a hint of iris. In the third photo, the eyes were open, but unfocused and clouded with confusion.  
  
Those photos haven't frightened her, only startled and disturbed, but the last shot, centered on her eyes, fully awake and bright with fear, had.  
  
* What is the meaning of this? Why only the eyes? * Wondered Kagome as she took as step back.  
  
* No, I'm not going to let it get to me. That's probably what the person wanted. I will not live my life in fear. * Thought Kagome as she went to get her morning coffee. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By nine, Kagome had developed the last of her negatives and for a moment, she felt a flash of panic and despair. Every print she looked at was out of focus, blurry. Kagome shut her eyes for a second and opened them again, the images were perfectly clear.  
  
With a laugh, Kagome sat back and relaxed her shoulders. "It's not the prints that are blurry and out of focus, it's you."  
  
She set the print aside and closed her eyes to rest them. Just then, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, it's just me." Shippo scrambled back, scattering the mail he carried onto the floor.  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome jumped down from the stool that she was sitting on and sent it crashing.  
  
"I...you said you wanted to start at nine. I'm only a few minutes late." Answered Shippo as Kagome fought for calmness, gripping the edge of her worktable to keep herself upright.  
  
"I said nine?"  
  
Her student assistant nodded cautiously. He swallowed hard and kept his distance - to him, she still looked wild. It was his second semester working with her, and he thought he'd learned how to anticipate her orders, and avoid her temper, but he have no clue on how to handle that hot fear in her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you knock?" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"I did, but you didn't answer. I figured you must be in here, so I used the key you gave me when you went on you last assignment." Shippo answered.  
  
"Then give it back."  
  
"Sure, whatever..." Shippo reached into the front pocket of his faded jean and took out key. "I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
Kagome took the key that he handed her. "It's okay, I just had a rough night."  
  
Shippo nodded and Kagome smiled at him. He was a good student, with a good-eye and a lot of potential, maybe a little too confident, but he was only twenty-one.  
  
"You look exhausted. You ought to see a doctor, you have lost ten pounds during the last week." Shippo offered.  
  
"So nice of you to notice." Kagome responded.  
  
Shippo bent down and picked up the mail. Of course he noticed. She had a face that drew attention. He'd never seen her wear makeup, and she kept her hair pulled back, but anyone with an eye could see it should be framing that oval face with its delicate bones, exotic eyes, and sexy mouth.  
  
Shippo caught himself as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Kagome would sure laughed at him if she knew he'd had a little crush on her when she first took his as her student assistants. Now, he'd gotten over the attraction part, well, mostly.  
  
There is no doubt that if she would do the minimum to enhance that face of hers, dab some colors on that top-heavy mouth and smudge up those long-lidded eyes, she would be a knockout.  
"Here's your mail." Shippo said as he handed the envelope to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at the envelope and noticed that her name was written across the front as it has been for the other two envelopes. Her stomach did a little flip that made her sick.  
  
The envelope was thicker than the rest.  
  
* Don't open it, throw it away...* Her mind screamed, but her fingers were already scraping along the flap. This time a series of photo spilled onto the floor. Kagome picked one up and it was an image of her with her camera bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that's a pretty good shot of you." Said Shippo as he bent down to pick a photo.  
  
"Don't touch them!" Snapped Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I..."  
  
Kagome didn't hear him, all she could think was that he was watching, everywhere she go, he was watching, hunting her, until...  
  
Kagome froze as she stared at the photo in her hand. There seemed to be no air inside her – she couldn't feel her body anymore.  
  
The photograph was brilliantly produced, the lighting, the use of shadows and textures was masterful. The woman on the print was naked, her skin glowing in the light. Her body was arranged in a restful pose, the chin dipped down, the head gently angled, one arm draped across her midriff, the other was placed over her head in a position of dreaming sleep, but the eyes were open and staring. A doll's eye. Dead eyes.  
  
For a moment, Kagome was thrown back into her nightmare, unable to fight her way out of the darkness.  
  
Even through the terror, she could see the difference. The woman in the photo had a waving mass of hair that framed her face, and the face was softer, the body ripper than her own.  
  
"Mother?" Kagome whispered, and gripped the picture with both hands. "Mother?"  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo stared into Kagome's eyes, never had he seen her like this.  
  
"Where are her clothes?" Kagome began to rock herself. "Where is she?"  
  
"Take it easy." Shippo said as he took a step forward.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up. "Stay away." The color was gone from her cheeks and her eyes had this look that he couldn't describe. "Don't touch me, don't touch her."  
  
Shippo straightened again. "It's okay Kagome."  
  
"I don't want you to touch her." She was cold, so cold. She looked down at the photo again. It was her mother, young, beautiful, and cold as death. "She shouldn't have left us. She shouldn't have gone away. Why did she go?"  
  
Tears stained Kagome's cheek. "She's so beautiful, like a princess. I used to think so. She left us, and went away. Now, she's dead."  
  
Kagome's vision blurred and her skin went pale. Pressing the photo against her, she began to weep.  
  
"Kagome, you should get some rest." Advised Shippo.  
  
"I just, just want to go to bed." Kagome answered between sobs.  
  
"Okay, just close your eyes now."  
  
The photo dropped from her hands and silently onto the floor, facedown on top of all the other photos. She saw the writing on the back, in large bold letters.  
  
Death Of An Angel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, the first chapter.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Please tell me in your reviews. 


	2. Face To Face With The Family

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired by a book I once read.  
  
Chapter Two: Face To Face With The Family ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was misty, like a dream just about to vanish. Beams of light blended in with the morning breeze. It was his favorite time of day. At dawn, he could be alone, he could think, or just simply be.  
  
Sota Higurashi had never lived anywhere but the Island of Four Souls – he'd never wanted to. He'd seen the mainland and visited big cities, but the island with all its flaws was his.  
  
He was born there twenty-five years ago, delivered by his own father. When he was younger, his sisters often told him about the tale of how he was born – with laughing parents and father's waiting arms. Now his mother was long gone and his father had died years before.  
  
Sota checked his watch and it read 5:00 am. He began to walk through the forest, knowing there would be time before he had to prepare breakfast for those who are staying at the Shikon Inn.  
  
He took his time and took the long way, the island was only two miles across at its widest, and Sota know every inch of it, the beach, the marshes, the forest...  
  
Visitors came now and then, despite the solitude, or perhaps because of it. To keep the house, the island, the Higurashis had turned part of their home into an inn. Sota knew his grandfather hated the outsiders and concluded that what had driven his mother away, the need for people, faces, and voices.  
  
When he came out of the trees, the light was dazzling. Sota looked at back end of Shikon, where the garden stood. Paying guests expected well- tended gardens as much as they expected clean rooms and fine meals.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Sota's head came up and squinted against the sunlight to bring the speaker into focus, and was annoyed that she is already walking up to him. It was Dr. Sango, his older sister.  
  
"Hey..." Sango repeated and smiled. She knew Sota hated to be interrupted during his morning walk.  
  
"Hey..." Sota answered half- heartedly.  
  
"Beautiful morning."  
  
"It's early."  
  
"Not to early for you. I guess breakfast isn't ready yet."  
  
"We don't serve until eight." Sota figured she knew that as well as he did, after all, they do live in the same house. He continued walking toward the house with Sango trailing behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the kitchen, Sota is working his magic. Moments later, a plate full of waffles appeared in front of Sango.  
  
"Thanks bro, you know I love your waffles." Just as Sango was about to dig into her meal, a certain monk walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Sota, and of course, the lovely lady Sango." Said the monk.  
  
"Don't try anything, Miroku." Sango glared at the man who's called Miroku.  
  
"Damn it, Sango, what's the problem?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem." Sango gave him a look.  
  
"What do I have to do to get your attention? Do I have to stroll in here naked?" Miroku said in frustration and noticed that Sota was eyeing him in disgust.  
  
"Well, that's a thought isn't it, but why do I want to see you naked?" Sango questioned in amusement.  
  
"Because, I look great naked, and I've given you numerous opportunities to find out for yourself." Answered Miroku.  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait another lifetime, Miroku." Sango said with a laugh, but her laughter stopped as she felt a hand traveling up her spine. Seconds later...  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!" was heard as Miroku landed on the ground. Sango walked over him and stalked out of the back door.  
  
"Great going, Miroku." Said Sota as he lifted an eyebrow. "When are you going to learn to control that hand and mind of yours?"  
  
Miroku just smiled and soon went unconscious. Just then, the door opened again. This time, it was his other sister Kikyo, she poised for a second, which was not to impress his brother, but merely out of habit.  
  
"Mm... waffles, how nice of you Sota." Kikyo said  
  
"They're mine." Sota replied protectively, but Kikyo took the plate anyways.  
  
"Thanks sweetie."  
  
"So is anyone else up?" Sota questioned.  
  
"Mmm... the waffles are delicious." Kikyo said between bits, then she realized that Sota asked her a question. "No, no guests are up yet."  
  
"I thought you were handling the breakfast shift this morning?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Sota raised an eyebrow and looked over her outfit. "Is that your new waitress uniform?"  
  
"Yeah, like it?"  
  
"You'll be able to retire on tips."  
  
Kikyo laughed. "Yeah, that's my life-long dream, serving tables and cleaning plates. Seriously, you know that I want to become an actress. Just imagine, Kikyo Higurashi, the most talented actress in New York!"  
  
"Dream on, Kikyo."  
  
"Sota, I don't have time to argue with you today. I need to give those guests a show of a life time."  
  
Kikyo finished the last of the waffles and walked out of the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within an hour, Kikyo was all smiles and charm. She was a skilled waitress, probably an addition to her acting skills.  
  
She wore a skirt just short enough to irritate Sota, and a sleeve less cotton shirt, which she thought, showed her figure to the best advantage.  
She sailed through the room, with her sunny smile, tips are nothing – but this isn't what she wanted to do. Kikyo wanted those grand theaters of New York; instead, she was cast in the role of waitress in a house that never changed, on an island that never changed.  
  
She wanted to be an serious actress, someone other than the twin sister of Kagome, someone other than the younger sister of Sango, she just want to be noticed for who she is.  
  
"Kikyo, clean those plates, will you?" Asked Sota.  
  
"Why should I, they are your precious plates, not mine."  
  
"Well, I did all the cooking, I deserve a break." Was the response.  
  
"Shikon is my house as much as it is yours, you can't boss me around." Kikyo smirked. "Besides, I'm your older sister, little brother."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Before Sota can finish his sentence, he was interrupted by someone.  
  
"I see that nothing had changed around here."  
  
With their faces still clouded with anger, Sota and Kikyo turned around and stared. There was Kagome, standing back to the door, her suitcases at her feet and exhaustion in her eyes.  
  
"I knew I was home when I heard you two arguing."  
  
Despite the surprised, Kikyo with her natural acting skills, put on a happy smile.  
  
"Welcome home, Kagome." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, another chapter done.  
  
Just so you readers don't get the ages mixed up, I'll list them for you.  
  
Kagome: 26  
  
Kikyo: 26  
  
Sota: 25  
  
Sango: 27  
  
Shippo: 21  
  
Miroku: 29  
  
That's all I can think of so far.  
  
Any more questions? Please include them in your reviews. 


	3. Where Do I Belong?

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired by this book I once read.  
  
Chapter Three: Where Do I Belong? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sota stood in the doorway of Kagome's room and studied his sister. She looked fragile, lost somehow. She still wore the baggy pants and the oversized sweater that she had arrived in.  
  
Yet, she had always been the tough one, even as a child she had insisted on doing everything herself: finding answers, solving puzzles, fighting the pain...  
  
She had been fearless, doing anything just to prove she could. It seemed to him that Kagome had always had something to prove.  
  
After their mother had disappeared, Kagome had pushed away from everyone, proving that she needs no one and nothing but herself.  
  
Well, Sota decided, she need something now, she need her family. He stepped into her room and pushed a plate onto her lap.  
  
"Eat," was all he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was still steaming as she walked toward the beach. Kagome had come back, she will sure to flatter her success and how perfect her life had been. And the fact that she had arrived at Shikon was no coincidence to Kikyo's own failure.  
  
This time, she would hold her ground and her head up high. She would not be dazed by Kagome's latest triumph, latest trip, and latest success... She wasn't going to be Miss Hotshot's twin sister any longer. She had outgrown that role and it's time that everyone realizes it.  
  
As Kikyo walked down the curve of the beach, she saw a figure in the water. As she walked closer, she realized that it was Naraku, and he had his eyes on her.  
  
It was no secret, everybody knows that Naraku had a crush on her since who knows when, and Kikyo isn't exactly innocent either.  
  
She had considered herself a good actress and it is time to open the curtains for Naraku.  
She dropped the towel she had brought with her onto the sand. There was no doubt that he was watching her. As if on stage, Kikyo put her heart into the performance. Standing near the edge of the water, she slipped off her sunglasses, letting them fall carelessly onto the towel. Slowly, she stepped out of her sandals, and outstripped the little sundress she wore. The bikini underneath, well, let's just say that it didn't cover a lot of space.  
  
Dropping the cotton, she shook her head, and walked into the sea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku let the next wave roll over him. He knew that every move, every gesture that Kikyo made was deliberate, but that didn't seem to make any difference. He couldn't take his eyes off her, couldn't prevent himself from watching her.  
  
As she walked into the water, it moved up her body. He imagined what it would be like to touch that pale skin and that raven hair. She dipped down, and rose again with her hair shiny and wet, water sliding off her skin.  
  
"The water is cold today," she called, "and a little rough."  
  
"Well, you don't usually come until June." Answered Naraku.  
  
"Maybe I want it cold today." Kikyo whispered into his ear as she examines the rest of his body.  
  
"See something interesting?" Naraku asked with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"I just might."  
  
"I thought that you had a reason for swimming out here mostly naked. Are you going to tell me or do you want me to guess?"  
  
Kikyo laughed and kicked to keep a teasing distance between them. " Maybe I just want to cool off. Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"I imagine so." Naraku was glad that he understood her more than she could ever imagine. "I heard Kagome came home this morning."  
  
Kikyo's expression suddenly changed, leaving her eyes cold. "So?"  
  
Kikyo kicked away from him and started to swim toward the shore, but a pair of hands grabbed her wrist and turned her toward him.  
  
"Get you hands off..." The end of her demand was lost as she found her lips against his.  
  
She never realized just how sexy his mouth is and how big his hands were. Never had she ever imagined that she would be in need, in need of the moment.  
  
"Naraku, I want you, right now, right here." Kikyo was amazed that she could still speak.  
  
Naraku suddenly pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "I have waited Kikyo, so can you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kikyo said as she tried desperate to stay above the waves.  
  
"I am not going to satisfy your moment of need and then have you walking away. Whenever you want a little more than that, you know where to find me."  
  
"You... don't you ever touch me again." Kikyo stalk off to shore as Naraku stood there.  
  
His own words still remained in his ears. He had decided, he was either the smartest man on the Island of Four Souls, or the stupidest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome gathered up just enough energy to take a walk and when she just reached the edges of the garden, she saw Kikyo storm up the path. She hadn't bothered to dry off, so little sundress she wore clung to her like a second skin. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, how's the water?"  
  
"Go to hell," The humiliation was still there, Kikyo straightened up her shoulders. "Just go straight to hell."  
  
"I'm beginning to think that I have already been there. Of course, I have expected this."  
  
"Why should we be so grateful that you have come back? This place mean nothing to you, neither do we."  
  
"How do you know what matters to me Kikyo?"  
  
"I don't see you changing the sheets, clearing table. When was the last time you cleaned this inn?"  
  
"Is that what you have been doing all afternoon." Kagome glanced at her sister Kikyo's damp and sandy legs to her dripping hair. "It must be some cleaning job."  
  
"Since when do I have to explain myself to you?"  
"Same goes, Kikyo." Just as Kagome started to move past her, Kikyo grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Why did you come back here?"  
  
The fear and weariness suddenly swept her, making her want to cry. " I don't know, but I'm not out to hurt anybody. Right now, I'm too tired to fight with you."  
  
Amazed, Kikyo stared at her. The sister she knew would never gave up without a fight. She had never known Kagome to tremble and back off. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Kagome shook off the hand that was blocking her. "Leave me alone, I'll do the same for you."  
  
She walked quietly down the path, barely notice the surroundings. She needs to think, just an hour or two of peace, so she could think about what to do and how to tell them. Should she even tell them?  
  
Could she tell them about her breakdown? Could she tell anyone that she had spent two weeks in the hospital because her nerves had snapped? Would they even care?  
  
How could she tell them about the photograph? What if they ask to see it? She would have to tell them that it was gone, just like her mother.  
  
They would think she's mad.  
  
Could she tell them that she had spent days in her apartment trembling, lock every door, after she left the hospital? Is she ill?  
  
She had come home, because she finally accepted that she needed her family. If she had stay in that apartment for another day, she may never find the courage to leave it again.  
  
Still, the photo was so clear in her mind. The texture, the tones, the art. Her mother had been young in that photo, isn't that how she remembered her – young?  
  
Kagome heard a twig snapped behind her, and turned to look. It was her older sister Sango.  
  
"Kagome," Sango stopped a foot away and took her measures. Sota was right, the girl looked pale, ill, and drained.  
  
"Sango." Kagome stood up and looked at her sister.  
  
"Welcome home Kagome." Sango hugged Kagome so tight that she almost couldn't breathe.  
"Thank you, Sango." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miles away, in the red glow of the darkroom light, he slipped paper, emulsion side up, into a tray of developing fluid, It please him to re- create the moment from so many years before, too watch it from on the paper, shadow by shadow and line by line.  
  
He was nearly done with this phase, so the only thing to do was to draw and drain all the pleasure before he moved on.  
  
He had driven her back to Shikon. The idea made him chuckle, nothing could have been more perfect. It was there that he wanted her; otherwise, he would have taken her before, dozen times before.  
  
Everything would be perfect; he knew the beauty of perfection and the satisfaction of working toward creating it.  
  
Not Mrs. Higurashi, but her daughter, Kagome. She would be his triumph, his masterpiece.  
  
Claim her, take her, kill her.  
  
Ever stage of that would be captured on film. Oh how Kagome would appreciate that. He could barely wait to explain all, everything to her, the one person that will sure understand his ambitions and art.  
  
Her work had drawn him, his understanding made him feel intimate with her already, and they were about to become even more intimate.  
  
Smiling, he shifted the print from the developing tray to the stop bath, swishing it through before lifting it into the fixer. Carefully, he checked the temperature of the wash, waiting patiently until the timer ray and he could switch on the white light and examine the print.  
  
Beautiful, just beautiful, lovely composition. The dramatic lighting, the lovely shadows to outline the body and highlight skin tomes. The subject, it all depends on the subject.  
  
When the print was fully fixed, he lifted it out of the tray and into the running water of the wash. Now, it is time to dream about what was to come.  
  
He was close to her than ever, link to her through the photograph that reflected each of their lives. He could barely wait to send her the next, but he knew that he must choose the time with great care.  
  
On the worktable beside him, a journal lay open, its precisely written words faded from time.  
  
The Decisive moment is the ultimate goal in my work. Capturing that short, passing events where all the elements, all the dynamics of a subject reach a peak. What more exciting moment can there be beside death? How much control can the photographer have over this moment, over capturing of it on film?  
  
I will only kill one woman, she has to be perfect. I have chosen her with great care.  
  
She is Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Will a sign, he hung the print to dry and turned on the white light to study it.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi," he murmured. "So beautiful, and your daughter is like the mirror image of you."  
  
He left the photo there, and went out to complete his plans for his stay on the Island of Four Souls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done.  
  
Who is this mystery guy?  
  
What does he want to do with Kagome?  
  
Who wrote the journal?  
  
Find out in the next chapters. 


	4. Merry Meet

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the plot of this story was inspired by this story I once read.  
  
Chapter Four: Merry Meet ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ferry was heading east for the Island Of Four Souls. Inuyasha stood at the starboard rail as he had once before as a ten-year-old boy. It wasn't the same ferry and he was no longer a boy, but he wanted to re- create the moment as close as possible.  
  
It was cool with the breeze of the water; the scent of it was mysterious as it has been years before.  
  
The sight was close enough, comparing to how he, his parents, and older brother had crowded together at the starboard rail of another ferry, eager for their first glimpse of Four Souls and the start of their summer vacation years before.  
  
There was little difference to how the island looked, he remembered how his mother had laughed, how excited as his father was, and how a faint smile can be seen on the lips of his brother Sesshomaru's usual emotionless face.  
  
Now, he was the only one left. Turning his attention back to the island, he could see a glimpse of white, where Shikon stood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha drove off the ferry, he remembered how he had traveled the same road before. The only difference was that he was now a successful architect, and a man with a purpose. He was returning to Shikon.  
  
Would the children of Mrs. Higurashi remember him?  
  
He would soon find out.  
  
The sun dimmed as cloud rolled over it, rain will soon come. Inuyasha remember how it was like before, when the rain falls for three endless days. How he and Sesshomaru had been at each other's throat like young wolves by the second. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha drove along the muddy road as he headed for Shikon. Slowly, he entered the lush and exotic forest of the island.  
  
The shadows were thick and the air was misty. Determined to test himself, Inuyasha turned off the engine and listened to nothing but his heartbeat and the voices of the wind.  
  
He let out a long breath and turned the ignition key but only got a small rumble in return. Annoyed, he pumped the gas, only to get the same result.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "Just great."  
  
Sitting back, he tapped his finger endlessly on the wheel. The thing to do was of course getting out and takes a look under the hood. He knew what he would see, an engine, wires, tubes, and belts. He knows nothing more about fixing a car than he knows about a brain surgery. To be broken down in the middle of a deserted road in a forest was exactly what he deserved for letting himself being talked into buying a second-hand car from a friend.  
  
Reluctantly, he climbed out and popped the hood. As he suspected, there was an engine and as he reached out to touch it, he felt the first drop of rain hit his back.  
  
"Just what I needed." Inuyasha scowled as he kept on staring at the engine.  
  
He should have known that something was up when his friend had cheerfully tossed in a box of tools along with the car. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to beat the car up until it is willing to start. It would be unlikely to succeed, but at least it would be satisfying.  
  
He stepped back, ready to give the car the first kick, but stopped as a ghostly figure stepped out of the forest shadows and watched him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
The name swam through his mind and his hand clutched in defense. She stood in the rain, her raven hair damp and tangled, those big brown eyes quiet and sad. His knees threatened to give away as he braced himself onto the door.  
  
Then she moved, pushed back her wet hair and started toward him. He saw then that it was no ghost, but a woman. It was not Mrs. Higurashi, but he was sure that it was her daughter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Car trouble?" Kagome questioned while trying to keep her voice light. The way he was staring at her made her wish that he had stayed in the trees and let him deal with it himself.  
  
"Yes." It pleased him that his voice was normal. "It won't start."  
  
"Well, that is a problem." He looked familiar. A good face, strong and male framed by his long silver hair. Interesting eyes as well, golden and very direct. "Did you find the trouble?"  
  
"I found the engine," he said and smiled. "Just where I suspected it would be."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I have been deciding to how long I should look at it and pretend I know what I'm looking at before I get back in and out of the rain."  
  
"You don't know how to fix your car?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
  
"No, I don't know how." He started to yank down the hood but she raised a hand to hold it open.  
  
"I'll take a look."  
  
"What are you? A mechanic?"  
  
"No, but I at least know the basics." Elbowing him aside, she checked the battery connections first. "These look all right, but if you are going to spend any time on Four Souls, then you better keep an eye on them for corrosion."  
  
"I'll be here for about six month." He leaned in with her. "What am I supposed to keep my eye on?"  
  
"These," Kagome pointed. "Moisture can rust engines around here. Can you move over a bit, you're crowding me."  
  
"Sorry." He shifted his position. Obviously she didn't remember him, so he decided to pretend that he didn't remember her either. "You live on the island?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at it." To keep her camera from bumping against the car, Kagome moved the camera to her back.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it, it was a high-end Nikon. Compact and quiet, it was often a professional's choice. His father had one, he had one himself.  
  
"Been out taking pictures?"  
  
"Not in the rain." Kagome answered absently. "Your fan belt is going to be need to be replace, but that's not your problem now." She straightened up and turned to Inuyasha. "Get in and try it so I can hear what it sound like."  
  
"You're the boss."  
She cocked her head as the engine groaned; Kagome leaned back under the hood. "The carburetor." She muttered to herself.  
  
"What!"  
  
"The carburetor," she repeated and opened the little metal door with her thumb. "Try again."  
  
This time, the engine roared to life. With a satisfied nod, she shut the hood and walked around to the driver's side window. "It was stuck, that's all. You're going to want to have it looked at. When was the last time you had a tune up?"  
  
"I just bought this from a friend few weeks ago."  
  
"That's always a mistake, never buy a car from a friend. That's my advice. Well, it should get you to where you want to go now."  
  
Kagome started to step back, but he reached through the window and grabbed her hand. Inuyasha noticed just how narrow it is, and how elegant it is.  
  
"Let me give you a lift. It's pouring out here. It's the least I can do."  
  
"That's not necessary, I can..."  
  
"I could break down again. Who's going to help me if you're not there?" Inuyasha shot her a smile, charming and easy.  
  
It was foolish to refuse, and it is even more foolish to feel trapped just because he had her hand.  
  
"All right...I guess." Kagome gave her hand a little tug and was relieved that he hand released it. She walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"So where to?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Shikon, just up this road and turn right at the first fork. It isn't far, then again nothing is on Four Souls."  
  
"That's good, I'm heading to Shikon myself."  
  
"Oh, are you staying at the main house?"  
  
"No, I'm just getting the keys for the cottage that I have rented for six month."  
  
"For six month? Well, that is a long vacation." Kagome turned to look at the scenery. "I brought work with me. I just want some peace and quiet that's all."  
  
"Okay, so you're the man who's renting the Little Soul Cottage by the river."  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Everybody knows everything on Four Souls. It just happened to that I was assigned to stack linens for someone that is staying for six month."  
  
"So you are my mechanic and housekeeper. If I want a couple of steaks, chill a bottle of wine, and invite you to dinner, who should I call?"  
  
Kagome turned her head and gave him a cool look. "You'd have better luck with my twin sister, her name is Kikyo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm more selective than Kikyo."  
  
"Ouch." Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his heart. "Direct hit."  
  
"Just saving us both some time. There's Shikon..." She muttered.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the house and was stunned by its femininity and elegance.  
  
"Wow, the texture is perfect. Adding on to its original design and style, it suits this place perfectly." Inuyasha said to himself, but stopped when he noticed that Kagome was staring at him. For the first time, her eyes contain curiosity.  
  
"I'm an architect," he explained.  
  
"Well, this house was built by my great-great-grandfather. It has been passed down my family ever since." Kagome offered.  
  
"Incredible," with his hands in his back pocket, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "A hell of a place to live."  
  
"Well..." Her voice was dry, and somewhat in between there was a bit of bitterness. "We'll register in the front hall." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the front hall, Kagome went through the files and finally find the one containing the Little Soul Cottage.  
  
"Hah," she announced, sliding the paper free.  
  
There it was, the receipt of the deposit and the contract that was signed by both Sota and Inuyasha. Kagome opened another drawer and took out the keys that hang with the cottage's name and another file.  
  
"Here you go. You'll find the usual information in this folder. The ferry schedule. Tide information, how to rent fishing and boating gears if you need it. There is also a pamphlet that describes the island...why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Because you have gorgeous eyes. It's hard not to look at them."  
  
Kagome shoved the folder into his hands. "You would be better off reading what's in here."  
  
"All right." Said Inuyasha. "Are you usually this nervous or do I bring it out in you?"  
  
"I'm not nervous, I'm impatient. Not all of us are on vacation you know. Do you have any question, questions that relate to the cottage or island?" Kagome replied.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Directions to your cottage are in the folder, now you can be on your way." Kagome declared.  
  
The more she talked, the more he enjoyed hearing her voice. And those eyes, oh, those lovely brown eyes.  
  
"Do you like picnics?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is a simple question. Do you like picnics?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
Kagome signed, "You're wasting your time Mr. Inuyasha, I'm not interested."  
  
"Well, at least tell me your name."  
  
"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She answered tiredly. "Hope you enjoy your stay on Four Souls."  
  
"I will, it's already proven to be better than I expected." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Then your expectations must be really low." Kagome turned to look out the window. "The rain had stopped now, you'll have no trouble finding the cottage."  
  
"No," he remembered the way perfectly. "But I'm sure that I'll see you again Kagome."  
  
For a number of reasons, he will have to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter.  
  
I need some reviews.  
  
I need some ideas.  
  
I need some of everything!  
  
Help! 


	5. Meet A Childhood Friend

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired by this book I once read.  
  
Chapter Five: Meet A Childhood Friend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's his third day on Four Souls, and Inuyasha woke in panic. His heart was bounding, his breath was short and strangled, and his skin covered with sweat. He shot up in bed with his fist clenched and his eyes searching through the shadows of the room for any sign of danger.  
  
Weak sunlight flows into the room through the gapes between the blinds and formed a cage on the thin carpet.  
  
For a moment, Inuyasha thought that he had seen moonlit trees, mist, and a dead woman's naked body behind it.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and the illusion disappeared. He walked into the showers and let the hot water take over.  
  
The bathroom was thick with steam when he dried off, but his mind was clear again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Inuyasha is in the kitchen, trying to make a decent cup of coffee, but failed miserably.  
  
So he decided to turn on the TV, and thought about how he and Sesshomaru whined about the lack of entertainment years ago.  
  
Annoyed with the memories, Inuyasha turned away from the TV and took the first sip of his coffee.  
  
Memories were bound to surface, Inuyasha reminded himself. That's why he came, to remember the summer, step-by-step, day-by-day, and to figure out what to do about the Higurashis.  
  
He sipped the coffee again, and winced at the bitter taste.  
  
Kagome Higurashi, certainly he remembered her. A girl with a sloppy ponytail and a lightning temper. He didn't have much use for girls at the age of ten, so he had paid her little attention. She had simply been one of Sota's older sisters.  
Now, the streaming ponytail was gone, replaced by a flow of long rave hair. The carelessness of it, the carelessness of fashion, the carelessness of style...  
  
Why did she look so pale and tired? She didn't seem to be the type that broke over a shattered relationship, but something was hurting, her eyes were full of sorrow and secrets.  
  
That's the problem; Inuyasha thought with a laugh, he had a weakness for sad eyed women.  
  
Better resist, he can't let those big brown eyes interfere with his purpose. What he need was timing, timing before he takes his next step.  
  
Inuyasha drank the rest of his coffee and looked out the window. There was a figure walking along the river, and as Inuyasha watched him, he felt his throat go dry- he forced himself to swallow.  
  
As the figure came closer, Inuyasha realized that it was Sota, and years that have passed made them both men. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sota looked toward the Little Soul Cottage and saw a figure. He forgot that the cottage was now occupied and made a note to self that he would now take his walk on the opposite side of the river, but now, he have to make some conversation with the newcomer.  
  
He lifted a hand, "Morning, didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"You didn't, I was just watching the river and drinking some bad coffee."  
  
"Are you settled in alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm settled." Inuyasha hesitated and took the next step. " Are you still looking for the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
Sota blinked and looked back into his memories. The Shikon Jewel was a legend on the Island of Four Souls. It was said to be lost, and who ever finds it will have all their wishes granted.  
  
Through out childhood, it had been Sota's greatest ambition to be the one to find the lost jewel.  
  
"I keep an eye out for it." Sota murmured and stepped closer. "Have we met?"  
  
"I don't know. We camped out one night, across the river, in a patched out tent. Once we thought we have seen the glow of the jewel." Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe, we have met."  
  
Sota's eyes widened and the confusion in them cleared away. "Yasha? Inuyasha? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
The screen door squeaked in welcome as Inuyasha slide it open. "Come on up Sota, I'll fix you a lousy cup of coffee."  
  
Grinning, Sota climbed up the stairs. "You should have let me know that you were coming and that you were here."  
  
"Well, it's a surprise."  
  
"It certainly is, what have you been doing all these years? How are Sesshomaru and your parents?"  
  
The smile on Inuyasha's lips disappeared. "I'll tell you about it later, not let me fix that cup of coffee."  
  
Sota held up a hand. "It's okay, why don't you come to the main house. I'll fix some decent coffee and breakfast."  
  
"All right, let's go." Inuyasha answered and the two childhood friends walked toward the direction of the Shikon Inn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short time later, Inuyasha was happily drinking his good coffee and eating breakfast.  
  
"Sota, looks like you know what you're doing."  
  
"Of course, didn't you read the pamphlet. My cooking is rated five stars."  
  
Inuyasha sipped his coffee again. "This is the best coffee I have ever drank. For the last two days, I have been drinking sand."  
  
"Then why didn't you come here before this?"  
  
"I've been busy, but it's mostly because I'm too lazy." Trying to figure out what to do was more like it. "Now that I have sampled this, I'll be one of your regular customer."  
  
Sota tossed the vegetables he had been chopping into the pan and added some cheese. "Wait till you get a taste of my omelet. What have you been doing that allowed you to take six month off work to sit on the beach?"  
  
"I brought work with me. I'm an architect. As long as I have my computer and drawing board, I can work anywhere."  
  
"An architect." Dumping the eggs into the pan. "Are you any good?"  
  
"I'd put my building against your coffee any day."  
  
"Well then," Sota leaned against the counter. "What's Sesshomaru up to? Did he get rich and famous like he wanted?"  
  
The wound had opened again, the hurt was there all over again. Inuyasha waited for his hands to become steady before he spoke. "He was working on it. He's dead Sota. He died a couple of months ago."  
  
"Oh god," Sota was shocked. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"He was in Europe. He was more or less living there for the last few years. He was on a yacht, some party. Sesshomaru liked attention." Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his temples. "He must have had too much wine and fallen overboard. He might have hit his head, but he's gone now."  
  
"That's rough, I'm so sorry." Sota turned back to his omelets. " Losing family must take a big chunk out of you."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Inuyasha drew a deep breath. "It happened just a few weeks after my parents were killed. Train wreck in South America. Dad was on an assignment, ever since Sesshomaru and I hit college age, mom traveled with him. She used to say that it made them feel like newly weds all the time."  
  
"Yasha, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything. Just don't remind me of the loss, it's good to be back here, it's good to see you."  
  
"We had great time that summer."  
  
"Some of the best in my life." Inuyasha worked up a smile. "Are you going to give me that omelet or are you going to make me beg for it?"  
  
"No begging necessary." Sota arranged the food on a plate. "Just show your gratitude."  
  
Inuyasha picked up a fork and dug in. "So fill me in on the years of adventure of Sota Higurashi."  
  
"Not much of an adventure. Running the inn takes a lot of time. We have guest all year round now. We house them, feed them, entertain them..."  
  
"Sounds like a twenty-four/seven job."  
  
"I suppose." Sota answered.  
  
"Wife, Kids?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha said dryly. "You know, your sister Kagome checked me in."  
  
"Did she?" Sota refilled Inuyasha's coffee. "She just got here about a week ago. Kikyo and Sango are here too. We're one big happy family." Sota glanced at the door just as Kikyo swung in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like someone is up for coffee..." Kikyo began, but paused as she spotted Inuyasha. Automatically, she flipped back her hair, angled her head and aimed a flirtatious smile. "Well, kitchen company."  
  
She strolled closer to pose against the counter and gave Inuyasha a sniff of the perfume she had rubbed in her throat from the magazine sample that morning. "You must be special if Sota let's you into his kitchen."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "He took pity on an old friend, that's all."  
  
"Oh really." Kikyo like the looks of him, and pleased herself by the approval on his face. "Well, Sota introduce me to your old friend."  
  
"Inuyasha." Sota said shortly as he fetched the second pot of freshly brewed coffee. "My older sister Kikyo."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo offered a hand that she had manicured in bright red. "Sota stills sees me in pigtails."  
  
"Brother's privilege." It surprised him that the grip was firm. " Actually, I remembered you in pigtails myself."  
  
"Do you?" Kikyo leaned toward him. "I can't believe I've forgotten you. I made a policy to remember all the attractive men who have come into my life. No matter how briefly."  
"Well," Sota interrupted. "Today's special, cheese omelets. You better deliver them to our morning customers Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo shot daggers at Sota, but made her lips curve upward. "Thanks sugar," She purred it as she took the plates and coffee he pushed at her. She fluttered her lashes at Inuyasha. "Don't be a stranger. We have so little interesting men on Four Souls."  
  
Then, Kikyo walked out of the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, some sister you got there, Sota."  
  
"She needs to learn some discipline, coming on to strange men this way."  
  
"It was a nice side dish with my omelet..." Inuyasha paused as he noticed that Sota's eyes went hot. "Don't worry about me pal. I have enough trouble already. You can bet that I'll look, but I don't plan to touch.  
  
"That's none of my business," Sota muttered. "She's determined to find trouble."  
  
The door opened again, but this time, it was Kagome who walked through. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stopped as she saw him, her brows drew together before she deliberately smoothed her forehead. "You look right at home, Mr. Inuyasha."  
  
"Feeling that way, Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Well, that's pretty formal," Sota commented as he reached for a clean mug, "for a guy who pushed her into the river, then got a bloody lip for his trouble when he tried to fish her out again."  
  
"I didn't push her in." Inuyasha smiled as if stating the obvious. " She slipped, but she still punched me in the face."  
  
"The memory circled around her mind, then, it all became clear. Hot summer afternoon, the shock of cool water, head going under and coming up again. "You're Mr. Inutaisho's boy. Which one?"  
  
"Inuyasha, the younger."  
  
"Of course." She pushed her hair back, not with the studied seductiveness of her sister but with impatience. "You did push me. I never fell in the river unless I wanted to or was helped along."  
  
"You slipped." Inuyasha corrected. "Then I helped you along."  
  
She laughed. "I suppose, at least your father was a nice man."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Yes, your father. I chased him like a shadow, bothering him endlessly about how he took pictures, why he took the ones he did, how the camera worked. He was so patient with me, I must have been driving him crazy, interrupting his work that way. He taught me so much, not just the basics, but how to look and how to see. I suppose I own him for every photograph that I have ever taken."  
  
The breakfast he had just eaten turned greasily inside his stomach. " You're a photographer?"  
  
"Kagome is a big- deal photographer," Kikyo said with bitterness as she came back in. "The globe traveling K. Higurashi, snapping pictures of other people's lives as she goes. Well, Miss World Traveler, you have beds to strip."  
  
"Yes," Kagome murmured as Kikyo strolled out again, she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Anyways, thanks to your father, I'm a photographer. So how is your father?"  
  
"He's dead, "Inuyasha said shortly and pushed himself up from the table. "I have to get back, thanks for the breakfast Sota."  
  
He went out fast, letting the screen door slam behind him.  
  
"Dead? Sota, what does he mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A few months ago," Sota told her. "An accident, both of his parents, and he lost his brother a month later."  
  
"Oh god," Kagome ran a hand over her face. "I just had to talk about it, didn't I? I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome put down her mug and chased after Inuyasha. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, wait please, I'm so sorry." Kagome caught up with him on the path into the forest. "If I had known, I wouldn't have..."  
  
"But you didn't know." Inuyasha took a look at her, there was a single tear sliding down her cheek. She looked so sad, she had done nothing more than accidentally scratched an open wound. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome didn't respond so Inuyasha changed the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Funny that we're both back here isn't it?" Inuyasha looked over her shoulders at Shikon. "Why did you come back Kagome?"  
  
"This is my home. Why are you back here?"  
  
"I don't know, but since I'm here, why don't you walk me back to the cottage?"  
  
"You know the way."  
  
"It will be nicer to walk with company. With you." Inuyasha said with a grin.  
  
"I told you that I'm not interested."  
  
"I'm telling you that I am." His smile deepened as he reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Men never flirt with her, not that she had ever noticed. The fact that he was doing just that and she noticed, irritates her. "I have work to do."  
  
"Right, bed stripping. See you around Kagome."  
  
Since he turned away first, she had an opportunity to watch him walk into the tress. Deliberately, she shook her hair so that it fell over her ears again. The she rolled her shoulders as if shrugging off an unwelcome touch.  
  
She didn't want him here, or does she? Kagome was forced to admit that she was already more interested than she wanted to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done.  
  
Just so you readers know  
  
Inuyasha is 28 years old  
  
Sesshomaru is 29 years old  
  
Tell me how I can improve this story  
  
Please read and review 


	6. Introduction To Doctor Sango

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired be a book I once read.  
  
Chapter Six: Introduction To Doctor Sango ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha took his camera as he stepped into the morning sun. He felt obliged to trace some of his father's footsteps on Four Souls. Or perhaps change them.  
  
He chose the Nikon – one of his father's favorite and of course the one that Inutaisho had brought that summer.  
  
Inuyasha chose the beach with its great waves and diamond sand. He slipped on dark glasses against the fierce rays of the sun and climbed onto the marked path between the forests. The wind from the sea sent his hair flying. He just stood there, listening to the beat of the water and the quietness of the morning.  
  
With the ease of experience, Inuyasha lifted his camera and captured the wave that is swallowing the shells that had been brought in by the tides.  
  
The beach was inhabited only by birds and shells; his footprint was the only ones to smear the sand, could a man ask for more solitude?  
  
Kagome was a photographer, had his father known that the little girl he taught had gone to follow his footsteps? Would he have cared? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Inuyasha jerked around when a voice cut through the memory. He took a quick step in retreat, half expecting to see one of his ghosts, but what he saw was a woman, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She tilted her head and her eyes stayed focused on his face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha dragged a hand through his hair and ignored the embarrassment as the woman continues to study him. "I didn't know anyone else was around."  
  
"Just finishing my morning run." She told him. "It's my job make sure everyone is all right."  
"Beach police?" Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
"No." She smiled and held out a hand. "Doctor, doctor Sango Higurashi."  
  
Inuyasha accepted her hand. "I'm Inuyasha. Out of curiosity, are you by any chance related to Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"That's my younger sister. You don't know we're related? That must means you're not a native." Sango concluded. "You must be the one who's renting the Little Soul Cottage for half a year."  
  
"Word travels."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? We don't usually have single men renting for six month. A number of ladies are intrigued."  
  
"Really? I'm nothing special." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"You know, I think I might remember you. Aren't you the one who hanged around with my brother Sota that summer?" Sango asked.  
  
"Good memory."  
  
"What can I say, a doctor needs a good memory." With that Sango jogged pass him. "It's nice knowing you, Inuyasha. Remember, if you need any medical attention. Come to my clinic." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sango put on her white lab coat. She considered it as a costume, designed to insure the reluctant patient that she was indeed a doctor. Then she stepped into her office.  
  
She flipped through her appointment book and scanned the information. Her next appointment is with Rin, a twenty-five year old girl that has a personality of a child. Knowing her, she would be here in at least ten minutes. The girl was known to be late to everything.  
  
Sango took the necessary charts to the examination room and laid out all the information in front of her. She turned on Für Elise by Beethoven just as Rin ran in.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Rin stopped to take a deep breathe. "The phone rang just as I was leaving."  
  
"It's fine, just sit down first, you know the routine." Sango assured her as Rin sat down on the patient's seat.  
  
"It was Kikyo on the phone, and I think she's feeling restless." Rin offered.  
  
"She usually is." Sango muttered.  
  
Rin ignored her and continued on. "Anyways, Kikyo is going to come down to the campgrounds tonight around nine. We thought we could build ourselves a nice fire and have a nice chat. Wanna come?"  
  
"We'll see, if I decide to come, I'll bring a six-pack." Sango took out a chart and handed to Rin.  
  
"Well, I wanted her to ask Kagome, but you know how Kikyo is. Hope she will though." Rin took the chart and began to fill it in. "Have you seen Kagome yet?"  
  
"No, but I'll try to catch her today."  
  
"I don't know what's up with Kikyo these days. She seems to be mad at Kagome, and Naraku too. I don't get it, if I had a man who'll still chase me after all these years, I'll jump him in a New York minute."  
  
"I suppose so." Sango commented as she took the chart from Rin. " Looks like everything is going fine. I just hope your next victim knows what how to handle you."  
  
Rin laughed and stood up. "Thanks doc. And try to come to the campgrounds, we'll make it a real girls' nights out."  
  
"We'll see. Now let's get on to the testings..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At five, Sango closed the clinic and was walking through the forest. She walked quickly, simply because she had set her mind on her destination. She was used to the rustle of leaves and the sound of wind through the forest. She was surprised to find herself stopping, and listened to the beat of her heart fast and high in her throat.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sango asked.  
  
There was no answer, but she knew someone was there; she panicked and broke into a run. While the one who was watching her chuckled helplessly into his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Run, run, run was all Sango can think off. Suddenly her path was blocked and she screamed as she ran into a solid wall of chest and arms tight around her.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong? What happened?" Miroku nearly picked her up in his arms. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm not hurt. A minute, I need a minute." Sango let go off Miroku trying to catch her breath, but the moment was ruined as a certain hand traveled up her spine.  
  
A loud slap can be heard follow by a loud thud. Looks like Miroku couldn't behave again.  
  
"Pervert." Was all Sango said before she walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later, Sango arrived at Shikon and went inside to find Kagome. Instead, she found Sota.  
  
"Sota, did you see Kagome anywhere?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think she's out somewhere with her camera." Sota answered and kept on chopping his vegetables.  
  
"Well, tell her to come to the campgrounds at nine. It's a girls' night out."  
  
"Why can't you tell her yourself?" Sota questioned.  
  
"I had a rough day, I'm going to take a nap. Be a good brother and give her the message will you?"  
  
"All right, but are you sure you feel okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired." Sango answered. She didn't feel fine, she felt scared and afraid, but she didn't want to worry her brother. "Just tired, that's all." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done  
  
Sorry about the shortness  
  
Anyways, in this ff, Rin is one of those flirty types  
  
She's twenty-five  
  
Please read and review 


	7. First Encounter

Art In Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the said work. The plot of this story was inspired by this book I once read.  
  
Chapter Seven: First Encounter   
  
"You were supposed to bring a six-pack, not some fancy wine." Always ready to complain, Kikyo loaded her sleeping bag and gear into Kagome's car.  
  
"What's wrong with it? I like wine." Kagome kept her answer short.  
  
"I don't know why you want to spend the night camping in the woods anyways." Kikyo scowled at Kagome's tidily rolled and top-grade sleeping bag. "There's no room service."  
  
Kagome thought of the times that she will spent shivering in her tent, anything to get a decent shot. "I'll survive, somehow."  
  
"Kagome, this isn't fair. I set this up because I need to get away for one night. I want to relax with friends. MY FRIENDS!"  
  
Kagome slammed the door to the car, and listened to the echo. It would be easier to walk away and go back to the house, but this is Kagome we're talking about here.  
  
"Rin is my friend too, and Sango is my sister." Leaving the conversation as it is, Kagome circled around to the driver's side and climbed behind the wheel.  
  
The pleasant feeling she had felt when Sota told her of Sango's invitation was gone, replaced with a burn in her stomach, but Kagome was determined to go through it, and not being chased away by her sister's bitchiness.   
  
Moments later, Kagome and Kikyo were on the road to the campsite.  
  
"How's Naraku?" Kagome heard herself ask.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. Even years before, Naraku had his eyes on Kikyo and Kikyo knew it. "I haven't seen him since I've been back. "  
  
"Naraku is a jerk, I'm not interested in island boys, I like men." Kikyo turned to the window. "Men with money and style."  
  
"Know any?"  
  
"Quite a few actually." Kikyo set a pose of casual sophistication. " That Inuyasha for example."  
  
Kagome felt her spine stiffen. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You know the guy who's staying at the Little Soul Cottage. He has the look of a man who knows his way around woman. I'd say he's exactly my type, rich."  
  
"How do you know he's rich?"  
  
"Well, first of all, he can afford a six month vacation. He owns his own architect company, and as a bonus, he travels."  
  
"Done your research, haven't you Kikyo."  
  
"Sure, a woman needs to know the background of the man who's going to keep her busy."  
  
"To keep you busy until you can get back to New York," Kagome added. "Am I right Kikyo?"  
  
"Exactly."   
  
Ten minutes later, they arrived at the campgrounds; Sango just sort of popped out of nowhere and embraced Kagome into a deep hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you came! We have a million years to catch up. Hey Kikyo, get your stuff and let's go."  
  
The three sisters grabbed their stuff and walked toward the campsite.   
  
"A doctor," Kagome sat cross-legged y the campfire. "I can't imagine it, when we were kids, you were always talking about being an archaeologist or something, female Indiana Jones, exploring the world."  
  
"I decided to explore the anatomy instead."  
  
"We all know about your work Kagome, so drop that subject. Tell us, is there someone special in your life?" Rin asked.  
"No, you?"  
  
"No, not really lately."  
  
"What about you Sango?"  
  
"Well, that Miroku has been very annoying lately." Sango answered.  
  
"That I can relate." Kagome replied.  
  
"Can't we all..." Before Kikyo could finish her sentence, a light flashed in her face.  
  
"What's that for?" She demanded as Kagome lowered her camera.  
  
"Don't look like you're going to murder me, shift closer to Rin and Sango. Let me get all three of you."  
  
"Here she goes again." Kikyo muttered as she shifted closer and flipped her hair for a better affect.  
  
It was rare or Kagome to take portraits, but those three were part of her. Rin with her big smile, Kikyo, so self-aware, and Sango, carelessly confident and classy.  
  
The light flashed again and as Kagome lowered the camera once more, tears began to flow.  
  
"I missed you so much, all of you. I need to be alone, I need time." Kagome placed her camera into its bag and ran into the woods.  
  
The other three girls look at each other and Sango stood up. "I'll go after her." Was all she said before she grabbed a flashlight and ran after Kagome.  
  
Kagome has always been the athletic one, but Sango is not slow either. Soon she caught up with Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you or nor?"  
  
"You are the doctor, you should know." Kagome began to turn away, but Sango simply tightened her grip.  
  
"I'm asking as a friend and as a sister, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know." Kagome pressed a hand to her eyes since they were threatening to fill up again. "I don't want to talk about it, I just need some space."  
  
"Okay." Trust had to be won level by level. "Then why don't you come and see me? I'll give you a physical, and some pills for better sleep. You look awful."  
  
"I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it." Kagome steadied herself and managed a smile. "But there is one thing I could tell you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Chuckling, Sango aimed the flashlight onto the path. "You ran out of the camp without a light, you could have ended up as gator bait."  
  
"I think I could go across this island blind. It stays with you. I miss it here more than I ever imagined, but Sango, I feel like a stranger here, more strangely than any other places that I ever went to." Kagome began to walk toward the little outhouse.  
  
"You haven't been home for a month. Give yourself some time you need." Sango turned and found herself talking to a closed door. She was trembling, feeling completely alone, completely exposed. The clouds races above her as Sango tightened her grip on the flashlight.  
  
This is ridiculous, Sango told her self. It was the leftover reaction to her experience in the woods that afternoon. She was hardly alone, tourists campsite were only seconds and Kagome was behind a single wooden door.  
  
There was nothing to be afraid of, Sango reminded herself. There was nothing and no one on the island that meant her any harm.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Kagome stepped out, Sango nearly fainted with relief and jumped right into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Whoa Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern. "Maybe you need a physical yourself."  
  
Sango pushed herself off Kagome, but hang onto her arm for support. " I'm sorry, I was just nervous. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Sango walked pass Kagome and into the outhouse. "I'm going to wash my face, okay?"  
  
"No problem." Said Kagome as the door closed once more. She leaned back against the door and began to hum. Then, almost instantly, she heard footsteps coming slowly to her right. Kagome could feel her muscles tense.  
  
"Hello there." The male voice was low and mysterious.  
  
She ordered herself to relax. "Hello back to you. Don't worry, you'll be going in a minute."  
  
"No problem, I was just taking a little walk before I turn in for the night." He took a few steps closer, but stayed in the shadows. " Beautiful night, beautiful spot, but I never expected to see a beautiful woman."  
  
"You never know what you'll see on this island." Kagome blinked her eyes as the light from his lantern reflected into her eyes. "That's part of what she is."  
  
"It certainly is, and I'm enjoying every bits of it. An adventure for every step. The anticipation of what's to come. I'm a big fan of...anticipation."  
  
No, the conversation was no longer pleasant; Kagome was starting to loss her cool. "Then I'm sure you won't be disappointed in what Four Souls has to offer."  
  
"From where I'm standing, the offerings are perfect."  
  
If she'd had a flashlight, she would have abandoned her manners and shinned in his face, but Sango took the only light device they had with her. It was a voice coming out of the darkness, that's what made it seems so dangerous and creepy. When the door opened beside her, Kagome turned quickly and reached for Sango's hand for a sign of comfort.  
  
"We got company," Kagome said annoyingly. "This is a popular spot tonight. Some tourist just passed through."  
  
When she looked back, there was no one there. With a panicked sound trapped in her throat, Kagome grabbed the flashlight and waved it wildly over the dark grass and trees.  
  
"He was here, there was someone here. I didn't imagine it. I know I didn't."  
  
"It's all right." Gently, Sango laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder, concerned by her trembling. "It will all be fine. Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he was just here. He talked to me, didn't you hear him?"  
  
"No, I heard nothing."  
  
"He was whispering, that's why. He didn't want you to hear him, but he was here." The panic in her throat increased as well as the panic in her stomach, beating like bat wings. "I swear he was right here."  
  
"I believe you Kagome, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because he's gone and..." She trailed off, and began to rock herself for a moment of balance. "I don't know, I'm a mess. It was dark and he startled me, I couldn't see his face. He scared me, I guess."  
  
"It's no big deal, I got spooked in the woods today walking to Shikon, and I ran like a cheetah."  
  
Kagome let out a little laugh, patted her sweaty hands dry on the thighs of her jeans. "Really?"  
  
"Yup, jumped right into Miroku's arms. Made him feel big and male enough to touch me, again."  
  
Kagome laughed, grateful that she could feel her legs solidly under her again. "So, you like him?"  
  
"I'll definitely give him another chance." Sango squeezed Kagome's hand. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then let's go back..." Sango's smile widened. "... and scare the hell out of Kikyo and Rin."   
  
As they started off, he watched them from the shadows. He smiled to himself, enjoying the music of the quiet female voices drifting away. It was the best, he realized, that she had come with another. He might have felt the need to move to the next stage if Kagome had wondered so neatly into him, alone.  
  
Besides, he wasn't ready, not even nearly ready, to move from anticipation to reality. There was still so much to prepare, so much to enjoy.  
  
But how he wanted her, to taste that sexy mouth, to spread those long legs, to close his hands around that pretty throat of hers.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the image of it roll through his brain. The frozen image of Mrs. Higurashi, so still, so perfect, shifted into hot life and became his. Became Kagome.  
  
A portion of the journal he carried with him played through his mind.  
  
Murder fascinates us all. Some would deny it, but then they are lying to themselves. Man is helplessly drawn to the mirror of his own mortality. Animals kill to survive-for food, for territory, for sex. Nature kills without emotion.  
  
But man also kills for pleasure. It has always been so. We alone among the animals know that the taking of a life is the essence of control and power.  
  
Soon, I'll experience the perfection of that, and capture it. My own immortality.  
  
He shuddered in pleasure. Anticipation, he mused as he turned on his light again to guide his way. Yes, he was a big fan of anticipation.   
  
Okay does anybody have any idea who this mystery guy is?  
  
If you do include your answer in your review.  
  
Don't forget to add why you think so  
  
Thanks.  
  
Luv ya 


End file.
